


a good kisser

by hausofval



Series: in my eyes (i see no one else but you) [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Kissing in the Rain, This is fluff, hear me out: glasses stay on the sequel, stream chromatica, stream rain on me, well... we will find out, zelda is a good kisser?, zelda is so close to just going crazy because it's unfair! mary deserves a kiss in the rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hausofval/pseuds/hausofval
Summary: Mary was never kissed in the rain. Zelda's mind cannot and does not want to accept this. And let's be honest, the redhead is a good kisser... Right?that's the third part of Glasses Stay On sequels. This whole alternative universe for CAOS can be found in the "in my eyes (i see no one else but you)" series.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: in my eyes (i see no one else but you) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725712
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did you think I forgot about this universe? BECAUSE I DID NOT!! I had this idea for our librarians while I was watching Lady Gaga and Ariana Grande's performance of Rain on Me, but eventually I found myself stuck because I saw Jen and Judy (from Dead to Me) in the sketch... So I took my original idea, transformed on a JenxJudy and I posted it, but I just couldn't ignore my desire to post something for Mary and Zelda... so enjoy it!
> 
> If anyone wants to read with Jen and Judy too, be my guests. And rest assured that the beginning and (especially) the end of the story is unique to each post, only the first idea is the same.
> 
> and happy international lesbian visibility day late to you girls! i just want to kiss you all on the forehead! (cuz i don't know you guys age and well...)

It is a night like any other when the conversation happens. Mary is cooking some pasta with broccoli next to Leticia, who tries her best to help the brunette in her task, and Zelda watches some news from a local newspaper on television, sitting next to them, but eventually, her gaze focuses on them.

It is a night as domestic and as ordinary as any other, but at some point during the exchange, Leticia mutters with disgust something that neither woman understands, and then two pairs of eyes are on her:

“Leticia? Is there anything about dinner that you want to warn me about? ”, Zelda's voice is full of poison and amusement, but the redhead gives up the wicked air in her speech, replacing it with a smile the moment she hears an unbelieving sigh flee between Mary's lips.

“I saw a video today at school, Heloisa and Hanna showed me on their cell phone. And I was remembering. ”

After a while, as expected, Leticia started to make friends. Her personality was endearing and eventually, she found two twin sisters just like her and the friendship grew. Heloisa was sweet and focused, Hanna was already energetic and full of impulses and the personality of the two worked well with Leticia's curious and friendly one.

"What kind of video was it?" Zelda's voice sounded casual, although she was curious about the content that caused her daughter so much disgust.

“It was their father and mother, getting married. They were kissing in the rain.”, Is the answer that Leticia hands to Zelda as she continues to open the broccoli and place it inside the pan full of melted cheese, “It's disgusting. ”

"It's romantic, little one." Mary's voice is calm and Zelda focuses her eyes on the brunette in front of the stove for a moment before addressing her daughter.

"And I kiss your mom always, what's the deal with it?"

"It's different... It's strange."

And so the conversation ends.

Zelda and Mary also decide not to force anything, after all, they have already gotten used to how Leticia's brain works. It would be exactly as it was with the princesses, with the witches, with the queens, with the magicians and, now, with the astronauts. Leticia simply instigated a topic, stay in silence and, after hours, started talking about it again, as her own dance, but now her mothers were learning the steps.

But that still impresses them when, 3 days later, in the middle of dinner, at the exact moment that Zelda is replacing her glass of white wine, Leticia brings the subject back.

“Why do you think it's romantic? I mean... kissing in the rain.”, The question was asked loosely amid a pleasant silence, and it is more than clear that her interrogation is directed to Mary.

The redhead watches in amusement as her wife swallows the piece of grilled meat that danced on her tongue and takes a surprisingly full sip of wine. It's subtle, but Zelda knows that Mary did that just to get time to organize her thoughts and, of the corner of her eye, Zelda can catch a glimpse of Leticia's eyes, also focused on the brunette expecting her response.

They haven't been married for half a year yet, but the years they spent together drew all of their antics in the memory of each other, and Zelda loves it. Zelda loves how well they know each other and that's why she smiles, lost in that silly conclusion until the brunette's voice sounds loud, awakening her from her thoughts.

"I think kissing is always special and romantic, no matter where you do it...", she pauses, as if pondering her next words, but quickly a spark takes over her eyes and a smile almost tears her lips before she continues, “And it is because it involves emotion! And emotion is movement and energy, which is exactly what rain is... And that's why I think it makes the whole atmosphere more... romantic. ”

After her little monologue, the table is silent.

The redhead doesn't know why, but she feels in her soul that no other explanation would be more accurate to describe Mary, after all, the brunette who always smiles at the end of any kiss would find a sweet and passionate way to describe such a simple action as this one, and now the oldest one imagines that all her daughter's curiosity has been healed.

But her voice sounds again, proving that Zelda is wrong.

"What's it like to kiss in the rain?"

The redhead tries, but the way Dorothea Putnam lifted her on her arms 15 years ago, in the middle of the biggest storm she has ever seen, appears as the most vivid memory she has ever had, and when she pays attention again to the space around her the redhead finds two pairs of eyes focused on her face.

And oh, that must be the part that she answers to Leticia's curious and youthful questions. After all, it is only fair that she and Mary share the answers, so she takes a deep breath and begins:

"It's wet Leticia, your clothes stick to your body, your hair sticks to your face and you can get a cold after that.", Is all she gives, too fast and a little bit hard, but nobody can blame her for not being emotional with that, after all she was feverish for 4 days thanks to that thoughtless act of her ex-fiancee.

Zelda likes kisses, all types of them. Since the ones that Mary gives on her back, on the scars that the brunette never asked about, until the sweet kisses of good night before they fall sleep together. She also likes the kisses that are full of teeth and tongue when Mary is full of her own pleasure and using all of her self-control to moan silently, and the light pressure of Mary's lips on her temple at breakfast when she says that redhead looks beautiful.

Zelda likes kisses and she believes she is a good kisser.

The redhead doesn't know exactly what is the difference between a good and a bad kisser, it was always the right touch for her. And she believes that her touch fit with the people that she related to, after all she never received any complaints.

But, the redhead does not let herself think about it for a long time and focuses her eyes on Leticia, just looking for any sign of understanding or doubts in her daughter, however, what she finds reflected in her daughter's lovely dark eyes is curiosity, but this time all her attention is focused on the brunette.

Mary is distracted for just a few seconds, while she is eating some pasta, but soon she notices the silent table and she focuses her attention on Leticia again.

"What?", The redhead thinks it's sweet how genuinely confused the brunette is until understanding passes through her eyes, so she smiles and replies, "Oh no, I was never kissed in the rain."

And Zelda is grateful that she doesn't have anything in her mouth because she would have to spit it out theatrically.

"WHAT?"

There is no real possibility that Mary - the woman who smiles when she meets an elderly couple in the supermarket, the woman who cries with absolutely any romantic film she watches, the woman who gave a speech about kisses, rain and emotion 5 damn minutes ago - never being kissed in the rain. It's so cliché, and Zelda's brain just doesn't process it.

But the brunette looks at her as if a second head has grown on Zelda's shoulder while wrinkling her nose to lift her glasses, and Leticia is the one who decides to answer her.

"Mom couldn't get a cold from kissing in the rain."

“Good point!” Is what the brunette gives back to their daughter before smiling.

The redhead feels a little frustrated because her wife is neither sad nor uncomfortable because she never experienced this romantic thing that she basically gave a speech about.

“Whenever you want to try, I’m here every night.”, The words drizzled with a healthy flirt slip through her tongue before the redhead pays attention to where she is and what company she is in, but Leticia just smiles, already overcoming her initial disgust for the act.

And eventually Mary also smiles, as she always does, and responds in record time.

"I will keep that in mind."


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda never liked the rain. She always liked the winter and just sometimes the sun, but never the rain. Greendale always has been the perfect place because it is warm and sunny on some days, especially the ones when Leticia begs to play with her and she can't say no to her daughter, and cold and cozy on others, particularly when she receives a lovely offer to cuddle in her wife's arms while she is still having a cigarette because Mary is feeling cold. The librarian just didn't appreciate the scorching sun, always staining her skin a bright red for pure malice, but the rain always seemed too melancholy and just thinking of getting wet at the orphanage it's already a reason to make her nerves collapse. 

But still, the redhead was wishing for any little splash that the clouds could deliver her. 

Wen weeks go by, Zelda can't get through one single day without checking the weather prediction. She asks Mary when she doesn't have time to check the morning paper herself with Leticia and gets mad when the future only gives her sunny or cloudy days. 

She immerses herself in that banal unhappiness every day when the local radiator says with a smile-voice that the next weekend will be perfect for a day at the beach and her wife is starting to look at her suspiciously. But who can blame her? Greendale doesn't even have a beach! 

Zelda thinks that if Mary asked her why she is acting that way, she would not be able to answer at first. She just knew that suddenly, a rainy day started to matter so much to her even without making any sense. But coming home, after a quick visit with Leticia at her sister's house, she silently understands. 

Mary is relaxed between sheets in the middle of the living room watching some romantic movie that Zelda refused to see with her weeks ago, looking more adorable than the usual. 

And it's official. 

She just wants it to rain. And she wants it to rain now. 

And she needs a drink too. 

And the redhead drinks a little bit much that night. It literally so much alcohol in her body that, even being ingested gradually and with a substantial meal, she feels her legs wobbly when she goes up the stairs on her way to the room she shares with Mary. 

The whiskey's alcohol boils in her veins as her arm surrounds the sleeping dark-haired woman's waist hours later. It is comfortable, just like every night, and looking at the sleeping face of her wife, she wants the rain more than she wants cigarettes in the morning. 

She wishes for Mary. She wishes for the brunette who sleeps beside her, because she deserves this wave of movement and romantic energy that she basically delivered a speech about. 

But as she nervously strokes the dark hair spread on the pillow next to her, another conclusion flows through her mind, more brutal and aggressive. Because she knows, inside her chest and between her bones, that it's not just for her wife that she wants the rain so bad. 

It's because she wants to kiss Mary in the rain. 

She loves Mary and wants to kiss her anywhere. At home, in the midst of a hurricane of vegetables and grains while the dark-haired woman prepares their dinner. But she also wants it to happen at the supermarket, while they choose which type of wine they want to buy, even if the choice is limited because the drink cabinets are already full of Zelda's whiskey or Leticia's chocolate-milks. 

But the possibility of kissing Mary in the rain makes an excitement rise below Zelda's stomach. 

Zelda wants to kiss Mary in a way that no one else has so bad. The redhead does not know anything about any past relationships of her wife, because any entity knows that this would not make her soul happy. Zelda knows too that there was a great heartbreak moment in Mary's life and that this hurt her wife, but the redhead never asked any questions about it. The redhead is extremely possessive and knows it, but she doesn't believe that she can change this characteristic in her soul, not after all these years and not even if she tried a lot. And the mere mention that this specific kiss — even if wet and not as good as the one in the movies — is one type of kiss that she would be the first and only one gives to her wife paints a victorious smile on her sleepy lips. 

It is a drunk-smile with pride with her own fearless thought, and the librarian imagines that her extremely exploratory and restless childish self would be proud of her if she saw her now. 

So that's it. She wants to kiss Mary. In the rain. 

It was as clear as the water in the pool that they bought for Leticia recently, as an early birthday present, even if the little one doesn't know, and Zelda likes that. 

She thinks Mary would like to kiss her back in the rain. The dark-haired woman would probably be shocked, or a little irritated if her glasses were on her face — because she would truly hate to clean it after — but she would kiss her back. Mary is romantic, sweet and affectionate, even with a part of her who likes practical and linear things. But above that, they are married! And on that sunny afternoon less than a year ago, Mary promised and signed papers proving that she loved Zelda and consequently would kiss her back, angry or not angry. 

So it's official, Mary would totally kiss her back. 

And another drunk-smile shape Zelda's lips as the alcohol paints the image. 

A part of her just wants to appreciate the possibility. The sweet and juicy power of the existence of an eventual viability for Mary to accept her suggestion. At the supermarket parking lot, or before going to work in the morning... just anywhere the clouds would give them a few drops. 

Zelda does not have many daydreams like these. Dreamy, ghostly and sometimes even derogatory, but the redhead knows that it is just the alcohol that makes them more real and violent in her mind. But today they are so good, with the shape of Mary with the brightest smile that she already saw, with her dark hair wet and she can see herself too, swirling under a rainbow while she is kissing her wife. It's a beautiful image so she just doesn't want her mind to stop. 

Before even noticing, Zelda falls asleep in the midst of her thoughts. What the redhead also doesn't notice is that, while her legs mold to of her wife's already sleeping ones, heavy and carefree in the middle of her own dream, the rain that she desires so much begins to drip on the closed glass window of their room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! I hope you enjoy it, I can't wait to know what you think. 
> 
> Twitter: hausofval  
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think.
> 
> xoxo  
> Twitter: HausOfVal


End file.
